Under the red moon
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: After the horrendous murder of her friends and family and her kidnapping,Buttercup finally snapped out of shock. Seeking her way out of 'Brick's Hell', what new problems will she find? What if everyone is not really dead? What if the problems don't end even after she escapes?
1. oneshot: I'll make you mine

**Hey guys, this is my first one-shot, so please no flames. I might make it into a story if you all like it . Enjoy!**

* * *

She was his every desire. His every reason to breathe. Each day he would wake up in hopes of at least catching a glimpse of her. Her short black hair. Her lime green eyes. Her spitfire attitude. She was perfect to him. But he was never noticed by her.

When fights would break out among them, she would go towards her counterpart, bashing in his head. The green-eyed black-haired boy. Butch. He hated him. He hated his own brother. He wanted to feel her punches. Brick wanted Buttercup to be his. _Youre mine, Butters._

It got to the point where he watched her every move. Wanting her. Stalking her like an animal stalks their prey._ You can't hide from me._The day came when Blossom went up to Brick, calling for a truce. Not to become good, but to stop fighting. He agreed, noticing he'd be one step closer the his beloved flower. But she still didn't notice him. No, she would hang with Mitch. Brick didn't want him in the way.

He took matters into is own hands. _Buttercup, who do you love? _He wandered through town, looking for his victim. Mitch. The one his girl loved. An evil formed on his face. _Soon, I'll be the only one for you to love. _He found his victim and created a masterpiece. One of blood and bone. One that brings chill down you're back. But when Buttercup found out Mitch was killed, she ran to Butch, seeking comfort. Brick could feel his blood boiling. Her sister's also didn't want her near Butch. _I guess everyone is against your happiness, my flower._ He wanted to make sure he was the only one. First, he dealed with Butch. His own brother. He loved her a little too much. When Brick had finally finished the difficult task, he fell on his knees and cried. _My own brother. Was it even worth it? _He looked at the blood on his hands. His brother's blood. He was amazed by it. He loved how it felt. Laughter ran out his throat. _It was worth it. Anything for her. _What he didn't realise was that he had been driven mad. By her. For her. He heard a whimper. A small flash of blue. He had forgotten about Boomer. The blonde stood,huddling in a corner. Brick smiled evilly. _Boomer... _He ran towards to fear-stricken ruff and cornered him even more. _Boomer always wanted to live happy and die happy ... but he must die ... just like his other brother. _With one swift deadly movement, the blondes life ended. Yet now, Brick didn't feel guilt. He felt more power. He smirked at the two corpses and flew off.

_Time to finally have my flower._ He flew to the house. The house of the girl he loved. _Today, I'll make you mine. _Blossom let him in, not knowing she would die. Her death was quick and brutal. Bubble had just entered when she saw the devastating scene. Brick quickly dealed with her before she could alarm Buttercup. Clawing into her throat. Just like Boomer. _I'm so close to you now._ He went up to Buttercup's room. He knocked on her bedroom door. No answer. Worried, he abruptly opened the door. She was on her bed, listening to music. She hadn't heard the knock. She looked up. Their eyes met, then she frowned. **What are you doing here, Brick? **He smirked and sat on her bed by her. She quickly moved away. _Looking for someone. Someone who is mine and mine only._ **Blossom? ** He laughed. _No, you._ She snickered as if it was a joke, but got farther away when she saw he was serious.** Get away from me, I don't love you. **_Too bad, I'm all you have. I made sure you had nobody else, not even family._ She frowned, then her eyes grew huge. She called Butch. Only voicemail. Boomer. Same thing. frightened, she ran to the front room, Brick hot on her trail. **Blossom!? Bubbles!? **Speechless at the sight she beheld, she slowly stepped back. Unknowingly stepping into Bricks arms. He held her. In fear, she didn't push him away._ I love you, Buttercup._ No response. _Now you're mine._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you want it to be a story.**


	2. Chapter 2:All gone

**Hey my peeps, soo... I'm back and its continued!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls nor the Rowdyruff boys. I wish I did but I only own the idea. so enjoy!**

**Buttercup: that's right, you best not own us!**

**Brick: I would die if she did* chokes self***

* * *

_About_ _a week after the horrendous murder of her friends and family and her kidnapping, Buttercup finally snapped out of shock. Seeking her way our of 'Bricks hell'_ , _what_ _new problems will she find?_

The raven-haired girl opened her eyes. Momentarily forgetting of her whereabouts and how she came to be there, she worried when she realized she was in a red wooden king-sized bed in a dark red room. She took off the covers and was glad to see she had clothes on, then she frowned._ Since when did I wear red? And what kind of night-gown is this?_ Then all of last weeks memories flooded into her mind.

_**Flashback.**_

She was on her bed, listening to music. She hadn't heard the knock. She looked up. Their eyes met, then she frowned. **What are you doing here, Brick? **He smirked and sat on her bed by her. She quickly moved away. _Looking for someone. Someone who is mine and mine only._ **Blossom? ** He laughed. _No, you._ She snickered as if it was a joke, but got farther away when she saw he was serious.** Get away from me, I don't love you. **_Too bad, I'm all you have. I made sure you had nobody else, not even family._ She frowned, then her eyes grew huge. She called Butch. Only voicemail. Boomer. Same thing. frightened, she ran to the front room, Brick hot on her trail. **Blossom!? Bubbles!? **Speechless at the sight she beheld, she slowly stepped back.

_**End of flashback.**_

_Brick took me. He killed my family, his family, and my_ _love_. Angry that someone had also changed her clothes, she said a few inaudible words. Buttercup got out of the bed, thankful he never slept with her( as far as she knew) and walked over to a black dresser. She stood in front of it, looking at her depressed reflection in the mirror. Her black wavy hair was unbrushed and oily, her eyes had bags, and her skin was paler._ I look like a mess. _Angry that the others were dead, she punched the mirror as if second nature and fought to not let a few tears fall. Blood fell down her fist and she fell to her knees,staring at the red carpet. Her world was destroyed, everything she ever knew, gone._ I must not cry. I must be strong. They would want me to._ She glanced at a white door, got up, and went through it, it was a bathroom. Buttercup quickly walked out, she didn't want to see her reflection again, not caring to wash away the dried blood. The cuts healed and closed shut, leaving behind scars. She decided to check the place to look to someone. Leaving the room and going down a black and gold hallway, she allowed her mind to get distracted, wondering how Mojo and the Rowdys got this place. It was huge and endless looking. She could probably wander for days and never find an exit. This was the first time she had actually walked around or even or even had a thought since her kidnapping.

After a couple of minutes of wandering, she entered a dark green room to her left. _This must have been Butch's room._ Her heart ached at the thought of the boy she loved. _How could Brick kill his own brother?_ The girl flipped the light switch on and looked through all his stuff, searching for something that she had given him two days before he was murdered. A stuffed alligator, About two feet long. She wanted something that would remind her of him. She found it, sitting in his desktop. She quickly gave it a hug and sighed. It smelled of mint and pinecones._ Just like Butch. He must have loved it. _ She turned around and walked towards the door when a figure quickly came into view and leaned on the door. She gasped. _Brick._

"Well,well,well, you finally got out of bed, you were somehow asleep for a week. I was worried that you had vanished when I didn't find you this morning, but then... I figured you would find this room." A smirk grew on his face and he walked towards her. Frowning, she stepped back untill she hit the wall. He closed the space and placed his hands on her hips. "Don't be afraid, my flower. I love you so much. More than Butch and Mitch did."

She shuddered._Oh sure you do._ "Brick, please leave me alone, before I make you regret it." Growling, she hugged the alligator tighter and struggled in his grasp. He smirked and grabbed her hands.

" I would, but you're too busy being scared."

She faced him and glared. Turning off the light switch, he dragged her out of the dark green room and into the hallway. She pulled in the other direction, then tried kicking him, but he dodged most of the blows. She was angry.

" How dare you do this, when I get my hands on your throat I will kill you! Why did you kill my family?!"

Struggling and with pain from some blows that hit their target, he finally managed to get her in his room.

It was different from the room she had slept in earlier. It had black walls with dark red designs. The bed was black wood and the sheets were a dark red. He somewhat gently pushed her down on the bed, as if he was to do something to her. She struggled. _Why couldn't he have liked Blossom or some other girl? I wouldn't have to put up with this._ She suddenly paused, feeling bad. Why would she wish this on her sister? Brick got up.

"Love me and I wont make you suffer."

Still the rude outspoken girl she was, Buttercup snickered." Suffer? Oh please what is worse than this living hell, red." She looked at Brick with hatred. "I hate you . I will NEVER love you. Oh and by the way, that sounded stupid coming from someone like you"

He frowned at the nickname red. "Call me Brick ok? red is a color and Its unimportant, which I am not. I am not stupid".

"oh really? Because in my opinion you are," she said scowling. She sat on the bed and continued to scowl and hug the alligator. Brick couldn't help but stare at her. Her dark red lips. Her pale milky skin that was stained with blood for some reason. Her electrifying green eyes. Her messy, wavy black hair. Even though she was stressed and hadn't had a bath, to him she was still perfect. A goddess.

She looked away._ I got to get out of here. Away from him. Brick. But I will get him for killing my family and my love. _she tried to keep a few tears from coming out, but all this was too much, they spilled out. He saw them.

"Buttercup?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**me:So, how was it? What will happen next? I know it wasnt much but I thought it good to know how she would react after everything, but how will she react to the kiss?**

**Buttercup: why I oughta-**

**me: I'll be back in a week with more action, I promise. I'm going to try to update every Wednesday. see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The unknown truth

**well, I'm back peeps, so its Wednesday and I was able to update. Well this the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Buttercup: yeah enjoy me beating up Brick.**

**Brick:*rolls eyes***

**Butch: hey people, It's the one and only butch!**

**Me:Hey what are you doing here! Not yet butch!**

**Butch: But I think they shou-**

**me: Sorry everyone, nothing's going on. * pushes Butch out the room and locks the door* I don't own the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs so enjoy the story! **

* * *

Buttercup struggled under his grasp, while all he did was let his hands roam and mess her hair up even more. Kicking him in the stomach, she was able to throw him into the wall.

"what the hell is your problem!? Don't you dare touch me! I will kill you!" She ran towards him and threw punches at his chest. He dodged many but still got hit. After letting her guard down, she was tossed onto the floor like a ragdoll and Brick climbed on top of her.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup," he whispered, caressing her cheek," I can do whateve-oof!"He groaned, clutching near to his stomach, where Buttercup had managed to kneed him. She ran out of the room."Buttercup come back here!"

She ran down the hallway._ Where do I go? Which corridor should I take? _She picked up the sound of his footsteps right behind hers, getting closer with every thud. Getting desperate, her feet lifted off the carpet floor and her lime green streak appeared.

"Buttercup come back here! NOW!" His voice got distant as she turned many corridors. _E__ither he stopped or he took different corridors, either way is fine with me._ Soon she could now longer hear him and she began to slow down.

_**** I forgot the alligator, now I have to go back. _She grumbled, quietly and reluctantly making her way back to Brick's room for the beloved stuffed alligator. _I can't believe I'm actually risking myself for a dumb stuffed animal._ But she knew it meant a lot more to her. Finally, after half an hour of searching, nearly pulling her hair out, and avoiding any sign of Brick, she finally found his room. _YES! Victory is mine! _She grabbed the gator and ran out of the room. _Now to find a way out..._

* * *

_Where was she? _brick worried, yet a smirk filled his face when he thought of his plan. He had noticed when Buttercup accidentally left the stuffed animal behind, and knew she would come back for it. _She loves it very much. _Before she came back, he placed a tracking device and a camera in the alligator. Now he could keep track of her. He walked off, feeling happy and proud, when it suddenly dawned on him. _I put in the wrong ones._ He wouldn't be able to locate her or catch up to what she was doing unless she'd managed to escape the house. Mojo had programmed it to be that way. Brick jsut slapped his face, wondering why he hadnt just stayed int he room and waited for her._ Stupid monkey, now I have to hope she escapes to find her..._

* * *

Buttercup was running down the corridor,when she noticed that there was a red dried substance on the floor. _Blood? _She followed it, curiosity getting the best of her, eventually it led her to what she supposed was a door covered with nails and wood. It was also covered in bloody handprints. Using her powers to Blast the wood off, she pushed the debris aside. the door was metal and looked brand new. With a swift kick, it went down with a thud. Buttercup cringed. _I hope Brick didn't hear that._ The room was dark and had a wierd sensation. She saw a small window,letting in moon light, on the other wall of the room. She figured she could climb out of the window and be free. As soon as she stepped on a tile, the room light up. _Must have been_ _Mojo's idea of course.. _Suddenly she gasped,her heart caught in her throat.

There, on the floor, were the bodies of Butch and Boomer. Butch was covered in the dried blood, but only Boomer's shirt was covered in it. Tears unwantedly rolled down and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, causing blood to go down her chin. Her heart felt torn and she struggled to look away. Butch's body was torn to pieces. _Wait, somethings not right..._ She paused and sniffed the air, it didn't smell like death and putrid meat. _That's not Butch and Boomer... it can't be...it should smell bad.. _She got the courage to walk up towards 'Boomer', since he was the less muliated one. Looking closer, she realised he had no veins, instead it was tiny tubes of metal. It wasnt a human. _Brick probably didn't notice it because he had gone crazy. No wonder he was able to defeat then without any trouble..._ It looked like something the professor had once shown her when he was making an artificial human. _An artificial human? Fake blood? so Butch and Boomer are still alive... _Hope leaped inside her heart and she ran towards the window, without taking a second glance at them. Jumping out the window and wiping her tears away, she knew she had a new mission. _I will find you..._

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep.._

Brick smirked. Buttercup had found a way out. He flew out, ready to find her. _Your taste of freedom will be short-lived.._

* * *

She ran down the block, looking for a telephone booth. Maybe she spent many days in shock or something, maybe she was just going crazy, but everything had a red tint on it._Or maybe red got to me._ She looked at the moon and gasped. _A red moon... _The moon looked as if someone had splashed it with blood. Frightened, she unknowingly dropped the alligator and locked herself in a nearby telephone booth. dialing the numbers she knew by heart, she couldn't help but twitch. The twitch made her laugh slightly._ I loved when Butch would twitch. _

_RING ...RING... RING..._

**_"Hello?"_**

* * *

**Buttercup: I can't believe it !**

**Me: What?**

**Buttercup: they're ... they're .. alive?**

**Brick : Stupid green tomboy, Didn't you see Butch earlier?**

**Buttercup: yeah but... I meant in the story!**

**brick: how would there wouldn't be any action if they were dead?*sighs* isn't Bubbles supposed to be the blonde one?**

**Bubbles(In other room): I heard that!**

**Buttercup:* looks ready to kill***

**Brick: sorry guys, we got to go.* RUNS OFF ***


	4. Chapter 4: a piece to the puzzle

**Hello,guys! *cricket chirp* I guess no one is here... So anyways i don't own anything !**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Buttercup, is that you?"

Buttercup nodded in relief, then realized she was on a phone, so she responded."Yeah dad its-"

"good i was so worried and so was everyone else but we were gonna get you and..." Buttercup then tuned out her father voice. Her mind went somewhere else. _Everyone? Could it be them? My sisters too?_ She needed to know, they still might be alive.

"Dad, dad, listen, who is everyone? Blossom and bubbles? Boomer and Butch? " Her father immediately stopped talking and became silent. This irritated yet worried Buttercup, after all she is very impatient and always thought the worst. She growled.

"Dad answer my question, who is everyone?"

She could hear some whispering in the background and the a very subtle gulp. Something felt off. Did he mean someone else, not them? "Buttercup, umm I rather you come first, ok? I need to tell you in person." Uh oh.

" Dad what are you hiding? Who's not there? Tell me, please" Buttercup begged tears threatening to spill. She fell on her knees fearing to worst. What if they're dead? She unknowing dropped the telephone,which hung in the air. Sobs slowly filled the dark night. She rarely ever broke down, but she's human too. She suddenly paused. _I never cry. I can't cry. I'm the toughest fighter._

"Buttercup, hun, where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?" The professors voice flowed out of the phone into the quiet, fearful night. She frowned and wiped her tears away. She didn't need help, she could go herself. She grabbed the phone and with a slight growl, managed to reply. "no dad, Where are you? I can take care of myself."

He must have been taken aback, because he gulped before answering." umm, we are in my second laboratory, you know, the one underneath the school..." His voice trailed off. Buttercup took a somewhat confident stance, she knew where it was. _I must be like five Blocks away. Piece of cake. _

"bye dad, see you in a bit." without waiting for his goodbye, she hung up the phone and unlocked the booth. Not remembering about the crocodile, she ran off._ Its better that i don't fly and show my streak so brick won't easily find me. Not that i can't take him..._ Thunder clapped and rain came pouring down. As Buttercup ran, she scowled and hopelessly tried to run fast enough as to not get wet. Her black oily, now wet hair stuck to her face and her soaking red nightgown clung to her petite, curvy body. Wiping her face, she inwardly joked. _About time i took a bath..._ She disappeared into the night.

Brick smoothly landed on the damp ground. He looked around, to the radar he had placed in the stuffed thing, she should be like three feet away. But there was nothing, no one. Thinking she had found out and tricked him, he let out a loud frustrated yell and stomped on the pavement, causing large cracks to form. Water from a large puddle slid down a crack, leaving a soaken wet alligator to be shown. Brick recognized the green thing and picked it up. He decided to play the video to figure out what had happened. He looked down the block and rose in the air,his long red hair wet and in his face. _I guess I'll find you later. You got lucky._ He flew back to his house, merely glancing at the red moon.

Buttercup opened the school main doors with quite a bit of force, deciding to worry about the broken doors later. She ran through the empty dark hall as fast as she could, even flying a bit and sneezing from a newly caught cold in the process. Flying into the janitors room and down a secret door, she couldn't help but wonder who was everyone._ Is there some one missing? My sisters? Butch?_

"Buttercup!" The wet raven haired girl swerved to the call of her name. She gasped as a blonde came bouncing up to her, pigtails bobbing with every step. Could it be true?

"Bubbles? Bubbles!" The blonde's eyes widen as she was pulled into a hug by Buttercup, who always had claimed she was too tough for hugs and such. Buttercup then let go and had a confused expression.

"But i saw you-you were dead and -and so was Bloss..."She somewhat walked back. Bubbles sympathetically shook her head. "That wasn't us Bc, i know you're curious but i rather have the professor explain." At the sound of his name, the professor entered the room. He looked older than Buttercup had remembered, his hair had grayed and his face looked so...so sleep-deprived. She ran towards him.

"Dad,dad!" Tears flowed down her cheeks and she hid her face, still too prideful. She then reluctantly let go and faced him. "Dad, where are the others?"

"right here."

Brick took the camera out and put the chip into the computer. _Time_ _to find out what happened_. He sat in his red spinning chair and pressed play.

**_*Video playing*_**

A thud sounded and a dark room with a small window was seen. The lights went on and the bodies of Butch and Boomer appeared. As the camera got closer to Boomer ( well Buttercup holding the alligator.) is was noticed that these were not real bodies. She then had jumped out the window and started running. Some time after slowing down, she gasped and the camera fell. Buttercup ran into a telephone booth and called someone. The booth prevented any sound from being heard. She started to cry then grew a bit angry, then hung up. She ran out the booth in the other direction. Rain pouted on the camera lens.

**_*End of video*_**

_ Butch And Boomer are alive? What if Buttercup finds them?_ Brick worried, he might never get Buttercup back. _Not with them alive._ He didn't even know who Buttercup was talking to and where she went. He smirked, he was going to pay the powerpuff house a little visit. He yawned. _Maybe i should look tomorrow or should i say tonight?_

Blossom walked into the room followed by Boomer. They both looked sad. Buttercup looked at them, then grew wide-eyed. "Butch? Guys, where's Butch? Bring Butch!" She ran to the room where they had come from. Bubbles fearfully glanced at Boomer.

"Boomie, can you stop her?" He nodded and in a flash of blue, Buttercup was held against the wall. She kicked and screamed, eyes tightly shut.

" Buttercup?" She glanced at the professor, hot tears streaming down her face and onto her nightgown. Suddenly she fainted and fell to the floor.

* * *

** I wonder what will happen next... Anyways need some opinions... BrickXButtercup or butchXButtercup? It might have a bit of both soon, but how this will end pretty much depends on your choice. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Whos missing?

**Bubbles : sorry rogue couldn't be here today , she was afraid of y'all going to get mad at her for being so late so we're in charge **

**Boomer : yeah, she owns nothing so-**

** Blossom :enjoy the chappie!**

** Boomer: hey!**

* * *

Buttercup woke up for the second time that day in a foreign room. Well not really, she knew she was in the second laboratory. Buttercup groaned and tried lifting her head, without much success. A hand gently pushed her shoulder down.

"Don't stress yourself Buttercup, you've been though a lot"

Buttercup's eyes settled on worried soft pink ones. Blossom. Buttercup tried to speak. "b-b-bl-blos... I -"

"shhh, buddy, don't talk, just rest"

"what-ts wrong...with...me ?" Buttercup glanced at Blossom, waiting for an explanation.

" you have a cold from running in the rain in that skimpy nightgown," her sister's calm soothing voice slightly whispered.

Buttercup managed to nod. She felt tired, calm, and clean from a bath( it must have been her sisters) but something tugged at her.

Blossom started leaving the room. "I'll be back with everyone else, ok?"

The sickly girl laid her head back. Something was wrong, she knew it was. Bubbles came jumping in, followed by Boomer, Blossom, and the Professor. Buttercup looked at the door, waiting for someone, for him, to appear. He never came. Bubbles seemed to realise what Buttercup was thinking.

"Butters..."

"Don't call me that!" Buttercup growled, straining her voice and using all her strength to get up," only Butch can call me that!" She tried getting up but the others kept her down. "Where's Butch?!" her sore body gave up and she slowly ran her hands through her now dry hair.

"Buttercup, I'll explain everything, but you must not overreact."

Buttercup's big green eyes met the Professor's black pupils. He sighed and started to give an explanation. " well... You see... I need to start at the beginning..."

_ The Professor walked down the street with a bag of groceries. It was around seven o'clock and he had just left the store. He warily glanced around, there was something in the air. He felt it, danger, more than usual _

_"Ahhhhhh-" _

_The Professor suddenly gasped and dropped the bag. He knew that voice , Mitch. It was unmistakable, he was always around their house with Buttercup. He was also like the son the Professor never had. Worried, he ran to peek around the alley where the yell had just come from. His eyes widened as a dark red streak in the sky left, leaving behind someone's mangled body._

_ " brick? Didnt he signed a contract not to do that?" He fearfully looked at the body, he had been correct, it was Mitch's body. **But they were friends...** He walked towards Mitch, terribly sad, when he heard a groan coming from him. Mitch slightly turned to his side, somehow still alive. _

_"pro- pr-professor?"_

_ The Professor nodded, looking away, slightly surprised that Mitch was still alive from what looked like a gruesome murder. It looked like brick had done some sick art with Mitch's blood. _

_"Prof... Powerpuffs ...in danger.*cough cough*.. save them ...Butch and Boomer too ...brick ...wants Buttercup..." Those were the last words of the once lively teen. _

_The Professor gasped. He looked at Mitch for more info, not believing he had died. His daughters in danger? Butch and Boomer too? Why would brick want Buttercup? He figured he had to visit Mojo ._

"So you saw Mitch die? And you knew who killed him? Why didn't you tell me?" Buttercup glanced at her father, then the others. "were y'all in it too?"

Boomer looked away and her sisters shifted nervously. Buttercup realized they had known and her hands glowed green, warning the others of her oncoming rage. Bubbles spoke up in hopes of calming her down.

" Buttercup listen, we couldn't tell you or you would go on a rampage. You and him were so close at the time. We were told a couple of days after it happened..."

_"Bubbles could I talk to you and blossom in my lab,"_

_ Bubbles nodded and ran up the side stairs to get blossom, who was in her room reading a book. Stopping at the door, she peeked her head in the pink room. " Bloss, the Professor needs to talk to us, I think its urgent."_

_ Blossom glanced up, quickly placed a bookmark in her book and ran to the lab, followed by bubbles. They entered the lab to see the Professor with two easily recognizable boys. Butch and Boomer. Blossom slightly scowled, while a question mark floated above Bubbles' head._

_ "Father, why are they here?" _

_"Blossom,wait before you start, they have a perfectly good reason. I called them" Blossom and Bubbles looked on expectantly. The Professor told everyone to sit down so he could start the meeting. They did as told. " guys, I know who killed Mitch-"_

_ "Is that what this is about? I got better things to do, like comfort bc, but I will hurt the person that did that, because Buttercup is not the same." Blossom glared at Butch, who looked irritated and upset at saying this._

_ The Professor continued. "No Butch, but I think you should know, it was your brother."_

_ An awkward silence filled the room. Shocked, Boomer glanced at the Professor in disbelief. "Me?" he said pointing to himself._

_ The Professor facepalmed, then shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Blossom spoke first. _

_"Boomer, of course, of course it was you" she said with slight sarcasm, rolling her eyes._

_ "I'm a murderer?!" Boomer looked down at his hands._

_ Butch smacked his blonde brother's head. " not you Boomer... geez... Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"_

_ Boomer shrugged. The Professor cleared his throat, slightly irritated" may I continue?" Everyone nodded. "good, well I think its obvious I meant Brick. But Brick killed him for one specific reason... Buttercup."_

_ "what about Buttercup?" Bubbles said slightly tilting her head. Her blue eyes growing big. _

_Butch slightly growled, obviously jealous."What does he want with Buttercup?"His face grew serious._

_ The Professor sighed."that's the thing, he wants her. He wants no one with her, which is why he killed Mitch. You all are in danger too. That's why I've created these," the Professor walked towards a grey curtain and pulled it back, revealing five artificial humans._

_ Blossom got up and walked towards them. She studied them,looking at every detail. " what are they for, they look exactly like us."_

_ "They will take your place so brick won't harm you. You must go into hiding immediately. They will take your place," the Professor said while patting a green-eyed black-haired one,"Buttercup 's is not ready yet and no one must tell her, understand?"They nodded._

_ Butch walk to his fake self and as he touched it, its eyes flickered to life. A smirk formed on its face and mischief filled its eyes, replicating Butch like a mirror."Hello, Butch."_

_ " that's what's up!" Butch grinned like a maniac._

"So you made those artificial humans?"Buttercup asked, slightly curious and now calm,"why didn't you tell me or finish me?"

"well actually mojo helped me too, and i wasn't finished with you because... Because you're so unpredictable and too overactive. You were difficult. I made the others first because their lives were in danger while yours really wasn't."

" what do you mean?! I was also in complete danger!" Buttercup growled, anger flooding through her again" I suffered trauma, I disgraced my name! The Toughest Fighter, weakened! Is this some sick joke?! He could have done something to me!"

"Buttercup, don't overuse your voice."

"shut it, Bubbles! And you know what?! You all haven't even told me what happened to Butch! Where is he?!" Buttercup yelled, ready to jump out of the bed and attack.

" we were just getting to that," Boomer said, slightly afraid," you see, we traded places with those 'thingamabobs'..."

_ They ran to the second laboratory, avoiding any sign of detection in the streets. They made it to the site safe and sound. They each entered and let out a sigh of relief "i hope the Professor finishes Buttercups in time, so can avoid going back to get her" Blossom said, w__orried and messing with her bow out of nervousness. Butch, bubbles, and Boomer nodded in agreement. They settled down and each went to take a nap in a room of their choice, except Butch. He wondered, what if Brick took Buttercup? He couldn't let that happen..._

_ 2 days later_

_ A pink cellphone rang. With great anticipation, Blossom grabbed it and read the ID, excited she got the others. They all stood in front of her, glancing at the phone in her hand. "Guys, it the Professor! Maybe he's calling to say its done!" She quickly answered it with a wide grin, expecting the best. Instead, she was met with a monotone yet panicked voice._

_ "Blossom, i can't find Buttercup. I think he took her, she's gone. He's destroyed the replicas too." She dropped the phone, not noticing its screen crack in half as it hit the ground. She stood still, her whole body, motionless._

_ Curious and worried about Buttercup, Butch grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly. "Blossom, what did he say? Tell me. Tell me now!,"_

_ "sh-she's gone," The pink-eyed leader sputtered out, her eyes all foggy,"he to-took her."_

_ Butch paused, slowly taking it all in,"what!? Not he couldn't have! I will kill him!" He flew out the building, making a hole in the ceiling._

"... And that's the last time we saw Butch," Blossom looked down, scratching the pink nail polish of her nails," but we think he's still alive."

"you think!?" Buttercup grasped the white sheets and tossed them off her." I will find him!" she broke down,then slightly whispered," I can't belive the one I love is gone, first Mitch, now Butch,"

Bubbles kneeled by Buttercup and wiped the hair out of her face," don't worry bc we will find him."

Buttercup growled and wiped the tears away," Brick will pay, i will make sure of it"

* * *

** Bubbles: well, there you have it! **

**Me: hi guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for a very late update, but of course my excuse is the same as many others, school. I will try to update as much as possible and if I can't then expect them to be a little longer like this one.**

** Bubbles: bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trade?

**Hello Im back! Enjoys the chappie and must I tell you again? I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brick barged into the Powerpuffs home, breaking the door off its hinges. He needed to know where Buttercup was at. He ran past the fake mangled bodies in the front room and down the stairs into the professor's lab. _Surely the professor though this up, maybe he left something here ..._ He smirked and searched around, figuring something could have been misplaced. He found nothing and leaned against a counter. _There's gotta be something..._ Frustrated, he took his cap off and ran his hand though his long orange hair and angrily threw a packet of manila folders onto the floor. Several blueprints spilled out, big words on the top of each. One caught his eye, making him look down, one labeled  2nd lab. Curious, he picked it up and tilted his head to the side. A thought was flung his mind; what if they hid there? He studied the blueprint, looking over every detail. It didn't say where it was located. He quickly turned it over and smirked again. Written in the back was:

Spare/ replacement Lab

Underneath pokey oaks highschool

Constructed in 2005

It was just what he needed. This could have been his only help and lead. He folded the blueprint carefully and placed in his front pocket. Walking out of the lab and out of the house, he frowned and placed his cap back on, making sure it was in place. If she was there, would they all be there? He needed to know how to approach the situation. Instead of going to the school he went back home. If everyone was there like he thought they were, then he needed to be ready.

* * *

Blossom quickly paced around the lab, thinking about the situation. Buttercup was back, but without Butch, she was becoming a wreck. She wouldn't come put of her room and she wouldn't talk unless someone talked first. Blossom quickly walked to the room where Bubbles was talking to the black-haired girl.

"... So that's how Boomer and I got together," the blonde said smiling and clasping her hands together. Blossom shook her head and smiled. Bubbles always loved to talk about how she and Boomer got together. How Boomer had always comforted her when Buttercup was gone, said cheesy pick-up lines, and confessed over a microwave dinner. Somehow, Bubbles found it cute and they got together right after.

Buttercup looked her way. "Hey Bloss, what are you up too," A forced smile on her face and the bags underneath her eyes told Blossom that her sister was still not well.

Blossom brightened up, no need to worry anyone. "oh nothing, just wanted to check up on you and the others," Buttercup nodded, she knew something was up with her sister, but what? Before she could say anything Blossom walked out of the room.

* * *

I can't believe it! What's so great about her!? I walked out of the room and into mine. I laid down on my white wooden bed, (no pink is in this spare lab.) Why did he go after Buttercup? Why not me? I would have agreed with him, I loved him. None of this would have ever happened. But no, he tried killing everyone to get to her. But as the time flew by in the underground lab hiding from the world , I realized a few things about Butch. The way he always had a frown or smirk, the way his dark green eyes are always hiding something. He would make me forget about Brick. I was a dummy not to realize I fell for him. I didn't want to but I did. Then I thought I actually had a chance, but of course Brick had to act then and take Buttercup. And what did she do? Reject him. Butch left that very day to save Buttercup. My other only chance. Gone. Gone because of my sister. Ugh, why does she have to ruin my life!? Tears stained my old worn pillow and some slid down my arm that was against my cheek. I felt a sob wanting to come out. I can't do this. I can't just sit here and let everyone ruin my life. I've been too obedient for too long. I will end this. I took out my pink bag and my phone. I need to find Butch. Not for Buttercup to calm down. For me. I slung the bag over my shoulder, put my phone in my jeans pocket, walked out the door and into my fathers lab.

"Dad, I'll be back soon, ok?" I ran out of there without waiting for answer.

* * *

"Jeez, Bubbles, shut up for once! All you do is talk!," Boomer slightly glared at me, anger clear in his face. How dare he! I don't talk all the time!

" well at least I am not stupid, and a jerk!" I yelled, slightly hurt from his insult. I don't even know why he got angry. One minute we were talking about the past and the next we're yelling at each other.

" well at least ain't a stupid crybaby!"

Did he just call me a crybaby? He went that low?! "oh yeah? Well at least I don't have a dumb name, I mean seriously, who has the name Boomer?!"

" well I do, apparently,"He frowned and furrowed his brows " you know what!? I wished I had never fallen love with you. I'm probably better off having a crush on Blossom!"

My heart broke to pieces. He had a crush on Blossom? I felt my eyes want to tear up. "what?.." I squeaked, not believing what he had just said, wishing it was just my imagination or just a joke gone too far and he would wrap me in his arms and say sorry.

"what you heard."

A tear slid down. I felt anger rush through me,"jerk!," I yelled, running out of the lab and up the stairs into the school hallway. I flew past the school's broken doors. Thank goodness it was summer, or Buttercup would have gotten it for destroying them. How could Boomer have hurt me? I thought he was sweet, the opposite of his brothers. I guess he wasn't. I walked on the side-walk, letting tears silently fall. I guess I was gonna walk for a while to clear out my mind.

* * *

A tall built black-haired teen walked down the street. Having just exited the gym, he took the time to take in his surrounding, slowly going down the sidewalk when he noticed a dark red streak fly through the sky. He had seen many colored streaks these past few days, but he was never able to find out who they from. It tugged at his mind, as if he should have known. He had been told he was the only one, the only one with powers._ I should ask Him later._ He watched as the streak disappear.

"Butch? Butch!" Someone yelled in his ear and shook him with violent force. Quickly he stopped gazing up and looked at the person who had touched him, it was a teen girl, about his age, with long, light orange hair in a ponytail. He glared then looked away, hoping he had scared her away, but looked back at her when he noticed something odd. Her eyes, they were pink, who had pink eyes? And why was she calling him Butch? And why did she look so familiar? She ignored the glare and hugged him tightly, sighing contentedly.

"Butch,"she whispered, leaning her head against his chest as he stood still, not knowing what to do," I can't believe I actually found you."

Freaked out, he snapped out of shock and pushed her away. She stumbled back with a confused face.

"Butch, whats wrong, I th-"

" quit calling me that! My name is Michael!"

Shocked, Blossom cupped his face towards her looked into his eyes,searching them. She knew it was Butch, but let go before he could push her hands away. "But I'm so sure of it... Its gotta be..." she heard footsteps nearby, she looked behind Butch. "Move!" she said, pushing him to the side and taking a protective stance.

"Him," she spat, glaring at the human-like demon with disgust.

"well,well,well, Michael," he said in a high-pitched voice," what do you have here?"

Michael/Butch looked at Him and rolled his eyes towards Blossom, who stood slightly shocked," I don't know, some crazy girl calling me Butch."

Blossom looked at them ," uh, you're with him?" They both nodded.

Michael/Butch pointed at Him," he took me in when I was in the streets. I had lost my memory in an accident and he claimed he knew me."

"He does know you, you're his son."

"I know, he told me."

"Blossom! Butch!? Him!?" All three looked down the sidewalk to see a blonde running towards them. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she had cried. Her eyes also seemed familiar to Butch. He groaned and covered his face with his hands " another one calling me, Butch!?"

Bubbles walked up to them. She looked at Him and confusion ran through her. "what are y'all doing here talking like normal people? aren't we enemies?"

Him then smirked and motioned Blossom over with his claw. She walked over with caution, not caring about the wierd look Bubbles gave her. "Blossom, do you really want Butch that bad," he whispered in her ear" admit it, you do. I can tell, I have a proposal for you."

Blossom's eyes widened and she nodded. She was willing. No matter what it was. Him vanished and re-appeared 10ft away from her and the other, red smoke faint in the background. "Blossom I give you Butch if..."

Everyone looked at Him. Bubbles was still confused, _why would Blossom want Butch, is it for Buttercup?_

"... You give me Bubbles!"

Bubbles looked at Blossom, who stared straight ahead, she knew Blossom wouldn't accept it. They were sisters and sister would never trade-

"Deal."

* * *

**Bubbles: how could you give me away, Blossom*cries***

** Me: its okay Bubbles, it's just the plot, okay? Well re-read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Against your own siblings

**Hey people, so I haven't been getting many reviews and it makes me feel sad... :'( but here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the ppg and rrb**

* * *

"Deal." The blonde looked at her sister in disbelief, not able to take it in. How could she do such a thing, give up your own sister for a guy? Blossom looked at Him and walked over to him to shake hands, to seal the deal and to avoid looking at her sisters hurt face. Him smirked in satisfaction, he had successfully gotten hold of a powerpuff, the youngest one to be exact. He shook hands with Blossom and abruptly pulled away, as if she was unclean, then gestured towards Bubbles. "How about going straight to business?"

He snapped one of his claws, causing red chains appeared out of the ground and go straight to the terror-stricken blonde, who was somehow frozen in place. Bubbles cried out as she fell to her knees, wrapped in the chains which were sucking her powers. Blossom felt one tear fall as she silently watched her sister struggle, she didn't want to agree to this, but she was so desperate. Butch watched in confusion, lost in what had just happened. Him walked over to Bubbles, sneering at her pathetic form crumpled up on the ground, then glanced at Blossom with one eyebrow raised. " any last words to your sister before she's gone?" Smirking, he grabbed one of the blondes ponytails, causing the blue powerpuff to wince in pain.

Blossom shook her head and looked down, she felt so bad and couldn't get herself to say anything, no way to reason, nothing could fix this. What kind of sister was she, stealing the man of one sister and willingly risking the other in the process? She knew it was wrong, but she wanted Butch so badly. She glanced over at Butch who was just standing there confused, with wide eyes and a slight frown, as if in deep thought, even in a moment like this she couldn't help but thing it was cute. Him tsked and mumbled" such a pity" under his breath and with another snap of his claw Bubbles disappeared, tears streaming down her face.

" how could you?"

Blossom turned around when she heard the cold, hard voice, wondering what why the voice was angry. Butch was facing her, pointing his index finger at her, somewhat upset and disgusted. He glanced at Him, who was smirking, putting on one of his worst glares."What kind of sister gives up her sibling," Butch growled,apparently angry,"huh, tell me, what kind?!" Blossom opened her mouth to make an excuse but Him stopped her,tapping her shoulders." I will deal with this, Blossom." She nodded and gazed longingly at Butch, who was too angry to meet her eyes. Him quickly fabricated an explanation, rubbing has claws together in the process. "Butch, oh dear me," him said with false sympathy oozing out, a slight smirk on his face," it seems I have to tell you the truth." Butch quickly looked Him's way at this. "what truth," he growled, turning his hands into glowing green fists,"what in the hell are you walking about?! You mean you told me lies?!"

"Butch you don't understa-

"stop it!," Butch said, looking at Him angrily,"my name is Michael!" He covered his ears with his hands and loudly groaned,bending over in frustration in the process, determined not to listen. Blossom ran over to him, worried and desperate, hoping to calm him down. She reached for him, but he pulled away. Him walked towards them and stared intently at Butch, causing the teen to lock eyes with him. "Butch, must you react like this?" the demon questioned, smirking as the teen was slightly hypnotized," we know the truth. Who you really were. A rebellious teen, dangerous and always causing trouble. In fact, if it wasn't for Blossom you still would have had that in you."Blossom glanced at Him, not understanding what he was doing. He looked at her and rubbed his claws together, fabricating lies in the red head of his. "Butch, this is your girlfriend."

Butch suddenly shook his head, as fighting his way out of the daze. " she can't be," he mumbled, confused. His few blurry memories showed a girl with short black hair and big green eyes, someone competitive. Not this girl. " no she isn't,"he replied, with an edge to his voice," I know it."

Him smirked, not giving up. _Time for plan B..._ He concentrated on reaching Butch's mind, causing Butch to faint before him. Over the years Him had gotten stronger and learned how the to control people, even the superpowered ones. He could easily manipulate and control their thoughts; also able to wipe out their memory or change it up, which was exactly what he was planning to do to Butch. He was going to take all the memories of him and Buttercup and replace them with forged ones of him and Blossom.

Butch felt himself weaken up to him's willpower, a painful process. He tried thinking of the black-haired girl, who ever she was, but couldn't, it was becoming too hard. Those few memories then were gone and in an instant he forgot about her, as if she never existed. Flooding in his mind were flashes of him and a girl. A girl with long orange hair, bright pink eyes, a wide cheeky smile with a dimple on her left cheek. At the school prom, all dressed out, dancing together. At the park, enjoying ice-cream, taking in each others company. The girl was Blossom.

Butch opened his eyes and picked himself up, smiling at Blossom. Him's smirk grew wider as he saw that his plan had worked, now for sure he was able to keep Bubbles. Blossom ran up to Butch and jumped in his arms, whispering how she missed him so much. "come on," she said, tugging at him arm," let's go home." Blossom looked up at him and smiled, sure the others might be angry at what she did, but right now she could care less, she had Butch. She was going to show Buttercup who Butch belonged to.

* * *

** Hmmmm, so how is it going? Is Blossom going to get away with it? Is brick going to take Buttercup when he finds her? What will happen to Bubbles? How will the professor react? Find out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken hearts

**sorry for a late and really small update! don't hate me please! **

**I don't own anything so on with the story!**

* * *

Boomer glanced at his phone, hoping bubbles would answer the text he had sent, hoping she would forgive. He had said everything without meaning it. They were just words that had so much power behind them. The blue phone just held an empty screen. Frustrated, he threw it to the side and walked to her room to wait for her. Her colorful room had many drawings and paintings which she used to cover the bland white walls. Her white old cot was slightly unmade. He sat down on the cot and looked around, a slightly sad smile forming on his face when he saw a drawing of him and Bubbles. She was leaning on his shoulder, a dimpled smile with pearly teeth, while he just had a goofy smile. They looked really happy.

"What happened?"

Boomer turned to see Buttercup leaning against the doorway. She looked tired and a bit on the grumpy side, her hair like a bird's nest.

"Nothing, " he said, trying to play it off,she didn't need to know about the argument. That would just add more to her load."Why would you say that?"

"Boomer,"she said with a scowl,"I know Bubbles. You're her counterpart. When something would happen, she would be quiet and have that distant look too."

Buttercup gestured to his face and stared at his suddenly stiff form. Then it started shaking and he faced her, tears trying their best to stay within him.

"Bubbles and I had an argument," he whispered, his voice slightly cracking," and she left and now she wont answer my texts or my calls and im really sorry and-"

"ok,ok. sheesh you talk too much," buttercup sat on the cot and glanced at the saddened blonde boy,"I get the point. but don't worry Bubbles always forgives people, plus y'all love each other so much, it would be crazy if she didn't."

Boomer stared at Buttercup in amazement, never had he thought she would be one to help people with their emotional problems. But then again she hadn't said much.

"But if you did anything to my sister, I will personally crush you with my bare hands."

Her words made him shudder. He gulped and the threat of tears left, surely bubbles wouldn't stay mad at him. Maybe she just needed some fresh air...

A door slammed shut and Boomer jumped up, hoping it was Bubbles. A giggle resounded throughout the lab and a happy shriek soon followed. "put me down, Butch!"

At his name, Buttercup perked up in disbelief. "Butch?" And though Boomer was upset that it wasnt Bubbles, he followed her to the door. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and he bumped into her, yet she didn't budge. Not an inch.

She fell to the floor on her knees, allowing Boomer to catch the view. There, in the middle of the room, was blossom, the supposedly perfect puff, kissing Butch, the boy who supposedly loved Buttercup. Apparently, they were unaware of their two guests.

"Blossom! What in the world are you doing!?"

At her name, the redhead turned and smirked at her sister's shocked state, then at Boomer's serious face."What does it look like?"she said in a voice so unlike hers," I'm kissing my boyfriend."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Once again, sorry for my late posting. I will try to do it more often plus make it longer. In a couple of weeks, I should update my Oneshots! fic, then this one again. Also i need a few ocs, just because i thought it'd be funner then using my own.**

**R and R plz!**


	9. Chapter 9: Belongs to who?

**hi guys, im SO sorry for such a super late update.. hope you enjoy this, though it probably wont make up for my absence. **

**Nope I don't own the PowerPuff Girls..**

* * *

"What to do... what to do?" Brick stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his torso, hastily putting his wet hair in a loose ponytail. This whole problem was just stuck in his mind and without Buttercup he was becoming restless, he needed her back and soon. He walked straight to his room, expecting to feel cool air on his bare wet skin. Instead his room was hot and he started to sweat upon entering. " what the?"

_" oh, Brick,"_ an eerie voice anticipated yet there was no one was to be seen_," I've been waiting for you."_

Brick felt a uncomfortable presence from behind and grimaced in annoyance, immediately knowing who it was. Him. "What the hell do you want Him?"

_" is that a way to greet your father?"_ the demon finally formed,sitting on Brick's bed, purring in his usual high-pitched voice_," I guess I shouldnt be surprised since you FELL IN LOVE WITH A DAMN PUFF!"_ He paused to take a breath, calming down from his sudden outburst._ " but speaking of hell, one of them is currently there."_

Brick tensed up, curling his hands into fists. Him had better not have his little flower in hell.

_"Dont panic, I'm talking about the blonde one_, Him slowly looked away, studying one of his claws as if it was suddenly interesting_," what im trying to say is that I'll help you get Buttercup and forgive you, if you make chaos in the world. Everything for me to rule and make earth a living hell."_

Brick tossed a red shirt and blue jeans on, than faced Him."you got a damn deal." A smirk curled up his lips and his red cap was placed on his head.

_"Good,"_ the demon got up and walked towards him, shifting into a red gas_," now I know that you being the smart ruff that you are, you've probably already discovered their hideout. Go."_ The red faded away, leaving the slightly insane boy by himself.

* * *

Buttercup trembled and could not be comforted by Boomer, who was also still worried about Bubbles whereabouts. Everything in their life had crashed down. After going through everything she went through, only to see her sister with the love of her life._ What luck._

She glanced at Boomer, who had long since given up on comforting and looked like he was actually about to cry. "Boom," she whispered, already tired of just sulking, it just wasnt her," we can't be like this forever, let's go look for Bubbles. Even if Butch doesn't love me, im still me , the toughest fighter. Plus I bet Bubs, is just at a pet store or something and has her phone off."

Boomer looked up at her and nodded. They got off the worn couch and flew to the door. As they flew pass Blossom's room, the door opened and a hurried Butch ran out. He glanced at the pair." Do you know where the restrooms at?"

"Down the hall to the left," Boomer pointed down the hallway while Buttercup crossed her arms, putting on an annoying face to hide her feelings.

Butch nodded then glanced at the green-eyed girl, his eyes trailing her shape, and winked. "be careful out there, sexy."

A strong fist met his face and he hit the wall."back the heck off," the girl growled," unless you want a whopping from me then your girlfriend."

She quickly grabbed Boomer's arm and ran out the door. The dazed Butch could have sworn he saw a tear.

* * *

" is that your sister?"

" you mean that girl who looks crazy? The green-eyed one out there?" the pink puff asked, glancing at Butch with an eyebrow raised," yeah, but if I were you, I'd stay away from her."

Butch chuckled. "oh and why would that be?" He sat on the floor and hugged Blossom from behind, who happily relaxed in his grasp."don't tell me my little flower is jealous."

_Flower...His little flower..._

_"my little flower, where are you?"_

_"right here daddy!' a 4-year old Buttercup ran to her father's arms. While Buttercup giggled as he tossed her high into the air and caught her every time, a pink-eyed girl watched from behind the thick book she was reading._

Blossom grew stiff in Butch's arms.

_"A flower for my flower."_

_Buttercup cracked a rare smile and turned red as Mitch placed a buttercup in her short hair in front of her sisters. "stop it," she mumbled._

_ Mitch smirked. "you know you like it," he said before leaning in for a kiss._

"Bloss, are you okay," Butch glanced down at her frozen figure," my pretty little..."

_" .. pretty little flower," Butch whispered as Buttercup snuggled in his arms,_

_" shut up!" she exclaimed, lightly punching him on the arm, her red face looking away from their siblings," I could be a tough one and beat you up if I wanted to." _

_" and hurt your delicate little self?" Butch grinned,"nah."_

"blossom!" Butch roughly shook her arms" flower!"

_" seriously pinkie," brick mocked, hovering over her bruised, weak form," fighting with you is no fun,"_

_She managed to spit up in his face," yeah, you're the one to talk. why don't you fight one of my sisters next time then?"_

_" Bubbles is too weak," he smiled maliciously, aiming his foot for Blossom's face," and I just can't get myself to punch Buttercup, she's a tough little flower."_

_The force of the kick sent Blossom's world to black._

"Dont call me that!" Blossom pushed away from him, anger in her eyes," that's her nickname... what they always called her!"

Butch let go of her, worried. "Blossom, what are you talking about?"

"only hers...not mine... only Buttercup's," Blossom whispered, sitting down with her arms around her knees,rocking back and forth, forgetting about butch being there for a second," they always loved her.. never did they love me.."

Meanwhile Butch was clueless about how this had happened and was at a lost for thoughts.

* * *

**So, there you have it! **

**I hope it's not so confusing, lets just say Blossom is still not happy about her life and still remembers why.**

**Review plz!**


End file.
